


Frosting

by Ariel_Lazarus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Deuce really likes sucking on things though lol, Does this count as an oral fixation?, Finger Sucking, Fluff, I'm still shy about writing smut so i took the easy way out, Kissing, M/M, Sort of fades to black at the end, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus
Summary: Marco looks at the cake, frosted white with blue and yellow icing like his flames reading 'Happy Birthday, Marco'. "Oh," he says, surprised. He really hadn't thought about his birthday much in years. He's so used to simply celebrating at the big monthly party with everyone and then just not thinking about it again.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I suddenly decided last night I wanted to write and post something for Marco's birthday, so I smashed this out in like 2 hours, lol! Please pardon any errors, I tried to catch everything, but I may have missed something since this was so last minute. This is just 2 of my favorite guys trying to make my 3rd favorite guy happy on his birthday! Happy Birthday, Marco! Hope everyone who reads enjoys this!

"What did I say?" Deuce asks Ace, his face very stern. It's almost surprising he can hold that expression while he's waving his arms wildly, attempting to clear out some of the smoke in the air.

Ace winces at his tone and answers, "Uh, to put the cake in the oven?"

"And?" Deuce clearly isn't going to let this go.

"And to leave it at the temperature you set it at, because turning it up won't make the cake cook faster." Ace admits, sheepishly.

"Exactly! And it didn't cook faster, it just ruined it! Now we have to start all over!" Deuce says, looking over the ingredients still laying out and the dishes that had already been washed with dismay. "We don't have much time left either, so we have to follow the directions precisely this time, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Sorry, Deuce."

"Well, what's all this then? Destroying my kitchen, huh?" They both jump upon hearing Thatch's voice, so caught up in the disaster they caused, they didn't even notice him coming in.

"Thatch! Uh, we were just trying to make a late night snack?" Ace says, attempting to hide the ingredients they were using behind himself.

Thatch isn't fooled for a second though. "A late night snack, huh? Would this be a snack of the cake variety?"

"Well, you see-" Deuce starts trying to explain before faltering.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain birdy's birthday, would it?" He looks at them knowingly, and they both realize they won't be selling him any other explanation any time soon.

"Yeah." Ace admits. "We know that the crew always has those big birthday celebrations at the beginning of the month for every crew member with a birthday that month, and we already had this month's even, but-" he hesitates to continue.

"But you wanted to do something special, just for him?" Thatch finishes. These two are so sweet, he thinks to himself; as unsure as some of the crew were when everyone found out about Marco getting involved with them, understandably so considering starting a relationship with two people already in one is a bit unorthodox as is and they  _ are  _ both quite a bit younger than him, he sure hit the jackpot with them.

"We just wanted to make sure he knows we appreciate him." Says Deuce, turning a bit red. 

"Well I think it's a great idea, lads, but how about I help out just to make sure you don't burn down my kitchen?" Thatch says. Then he chuckles and adds, "I think we might need to try and pick those cooking lessons back up again though, Ace, if this is the sort of mess you end up causing without me around."

"Right, sounds good." Ace replies, face turning even redder than Deuce's. "So where do we start?"

-

A few hours later, the two men sneak through the hallway where the commander's rooms are with the new cake they made under Thatch's supervision. He'd even shown them how to decorate it so it would look nicer.

They quietly approach Marco's door, not hearing any movement inside indicating he's awake yet. Ace slowly opens it, as Deuce is the one holding the cake. Deuce slips inside and he swiftly follows and closes the door gently behind them.

Ace lights the candle on Marco's desk so they can see properly, and Deuce sets the cake down on Marco's nightstand. He's still fast asleep, laying on his side. They crawl into his bed on either side of him, careful not to wake him up. He's normally a light sleeper, but as he's gotten used to their presence, his subconscious seems to recognize them now and not react when they're in bed with him.

Deuce starts placing soft kisses on the back of Marco's neck; while Ace, being more forward, starts kissing his chest, lips lightly brushing over his nipples. Marco groans in his sleep, though he doesn't wake just yet. 

Deuce starts gently sucking on a spot on Marco's neck he knows is particularly sensitive, and Marco groans again and finally starts shifting as if he's about to wake up. Ace then opens his lips and starts sucking on one of Marco's nipples. 

Marco's eyes are now open as he lets out a long moan. Wide awake now, he looks down at Ace who's grinning brightly at him, and then turns his head to see Deuce behind him, looking a bit flustered. "Well, this is certainly quite the wake-up call." He says, amused, not having expected this. He was usually the first one up after all, and the one to wake them with kisses and touches. "What's the occasion?"

Ace looks confused at that. "What do you mean, what's the occasion? Don't you remember?"

Deuce turns around towards Marco's nightstand and grabs the cake, holding it so Marco can see it. "Remember now?"

Marco looks at the cake, frosted white with blue and yellow icing like his flames reading 'Happy Birthday, Marco'. "Oh," he says, surprised. He really hadn't thought about his birthday much in years. He's so used to simply celebrating at the big monthly party with everyone and then just not thinking about it again.

A warm feeling rises inside him now though, looking at this cake, clearly made specifically for him. "Did the two of you make this yourselves?" He asks. He wouldn't have thought either of them would know how.

"Thatch may have helped after our first attempt went awry." Deuce admits.

Ace's freckled cheeks flush a dark red at that, indicating to Marco that he may be the reason for that first try going wrong. "We still did most of it ourselves though," Ace insists. "Thatch just told us what to do and demonstrated a few things!"

Marco leans forward before he can continue to silence him with a deep kiss, making Ace moan loudly despite it being muffled by Marco's mouth. Ace presses himself even closer to Marco, so their chests are right up against each other, the feeling of skin against skin making them break apart to groan again.

Then Marco turns and kisses Deuce as well, the angle more awkward, but neither caring. Deuce nearly drops the cake as Marco's tongue starts exploring his mouth. Ace moves to help hold it with one hand before it can fall. Deuce pulls away, panting, and says, "Oh right, the cake. We should really eat that before we end up forgetting about it."

"We  _ should  _ eat it. Wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste," Marco says, his voice husky from arousal. "I don't see any forks though."

"Fuck!" Ace curses. "I  _ knew  _ we forgot something!" He starts to pull away as if to get up, but Marco reaches out to stop him. 

" _ Or _ we could eat it another way." Marco dips a single finger in the frosting and holds it up to Deuce's lips. He opens them and sucks on it, moaning in delight at the taste of the sweet frosting and the feeling of Marco's finger in his mouth.

"Oh." Ace's eyes darken with lust at the the sight. "Yeah, we could do that." He gets some frosting on his own finger and holds it up to Deuce's mouth as well. He happily opens it back up further, so Ace's finger can join Marco's.

Marco leans in to kiss Ace again. He really should get up sometime soon since, birthday or not, he has a lot to do today, but at the moment he can only think that his responsibilities can wait. These two men in his bed,  _ Ace and Deuce _ , are much more important.

The three of them lose themselves in each other, forgetting everything outside of this room and this bed, only knowing touch and lust and the sweet taste of frosting. Marco could certainly get used to celebrating his birthday again, if it'll always be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this all the way through! Comments or kudos would be wonderful, but don't feel pressured! If you'd like to talk to me or see what I'm up to, you can find me here at [my tumblr](https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ArielxLazarus?s=09) or if you're 18 or over feel free to join my nsfw 18+ discord server called [pirate shenanigans](https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX). We're just a nice and friendly (and thirsty af) community of adults who love one piece, especially Ace and all of the Spade and Whitebeard pirates!


End file.
